


Out of the Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Out of the Fire Series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, I'm not sure about lafs and Hercules though, John got abused too so, M/M, Modern Setting, They're like young kids, it could be romantic, so John and Alex's relation will be friends, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After years of being neglected and being alone. Alexander might have found a much better place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron: 9 years old.  
> Lafayette: 12 years old, adopted by the Washington's at age 8.  
> John: 7 years old  
> Alexander: 6 years old

George Washington wasn't expecting this. He definitely wasn't expecting this. When his wife, Martha, had said that she had something urgent to talk with him about he had thought it was about one of there boys. Not this. Martha was holding a folder out to him, "please George. We should do this, just read his file. Please."   
George let out a sigh and took the yellow folder which stated "Alexander Hamilton" on the front. His gaze lingered on the name for a few seconds. Powerful name George thought, opening the file. He didn't know quite what he expected, but it hadn't been this;   
Name: Alexander Hamilton   
Born: January 11th, 2009 to Rachel Faucette Buck. Father unknown, thought to be James Hamilton Senior  
Born in Alexandra Hospital, Charlestown, Nevis. Hamilton left before born. Older brother, James Junior (age 7) killed in hurricane in 2011. Lived with mother until she died in 2013 of a high fever. Alexander Lived with a cousin for 6 months before cousin committed suicide.   
Placements after August of 2013  
King's: 6 weeks, removed because of behaviour   
Peterson's: 10 weeks removed because of Mrs. Peterson getting pregnant  
Price's: 12 weeks removed because of evidence of physical abuse  
Hayes': 5 weeks. Removed because of behaviour   
Ford's: 13 weeks. Proof of physical and sexual abuse, removed along with 2 other children  
Williams': 2 weeks. removed because of behaviour   
Fisher's: 17 weeks. Removed, no reason given   
Owens': 15 weeks. Removed because of verbal abuse  
Woods': 10 weeks. Removed because of behaviour   
Dixon's: 18 weeks. Removed because of behaviour   
Reynolds: 22 weeks. Removed because of domestic violence between couple and negligence   
Health information:  
Height: 40"  
Weight: 36 pounds   
Diseases/disabilities: ADD, PTSD, anxiety, low muscle tone, damaged leg   
Notes: undernourished, bed-wetting, brace on leg from bad break. Caused by abuse. Quiet, won't speak unless engaged and encouraged. Unexpected and unwanted touching can cause PTSD episodes, lasts at most an hour. Recommended not to touch unless asked of. Night terrors prominent, sometimes screams in sleep. Not aware of surrounds after night terrors and during PTSD episodes. Low self esteem, needs to be encouraged to do almost anything. Blames self for mothers, brothers, and cousins deaths. Remembers them well, do not mention until he does.  
Caseworker: John Adams.

George had to reread the case twice more. He slowly looks up at Martha, there was a worried look in her eyes. "Call John back and say we'll take him. I'm going to call the boys down and talk to them" George set the file down and left Martha to call Adams. He headed to the stairs.  
"Boys! Family meeting!" George called up the stairs before heading into the living room and sitting on the dark leather couch. A few seconds later he heard the sound of laughter and the creek of the old wooden floors as Lafayette ran in, Aaron following close behind.   
The two young boys sat on the couch across from George, the two speaking quickly in French to each other. As George watched them for a minute he noticed it was mostly the bouncy 12 year old talking rather than the reserved 9 year old. George couldn't make out quite what Lafayette was saying. No matter what he tried, he couldn't quite grasp French. George waited a few more seconds, enjoying the sounds of Aaron and Lafayette chattering before he spoke.  
"Boys, where's John?" Lafayette turned to look at George. "I'm not sure, papa. He was upstairs in his room. Maybe he didn't hear you" Aaron murmured his agreement before George stood.   
"Wait here, I'll go get him" George headed towards the stairs when he saw the young boy standing on the stairs. George approached him.  
"John, what are you doing here? I know you heard me, son." John's eyes widen and he clutched his blue casted hand with his other.  
"Um um"  
"Use your words, John." George smiled at the young boy. Despite John only being here for almost a month he'd grown quite fond of the small boy. John looked at his feet.   
"You said family meeting"  
"Yes, I did, John. So why don't you come down?"  
"You said family. I'm not your family"  
"Why do you say that, my boy?" George frowned at him.  
"I-I'm just here because because you were forced to"  
"Oh John. We wanted you here, Martha, Lafayette, Aaron, and I all wanted you here. You're a member of this family, you'll never not be. I promise" John looked at the older man hesitantly.   
"Doesn't make us family. You're not my father" George shook his head.  
"No I'm not. Do you think that Aaron or Lafayette are member of this family?" John nodded. "Well Aaron is a foster kid too, you know that. And Lafayette used to be one. Why can't you be a member of this family if they are?" John stared at George, clearly trying to think of a reason.   
"Come here, son. You're a member of this family and we're going to a family meeting, okay?" John slowly nodded before going down the last few stairs.  
When they get to the room, Martha was sitting on the couch George had previously been sitting on. She smiled at John as he climbed up and sat next to Aaron.   
"Now since that everyone is here, we have some exciting news for you all" George began, "you will be getting a new foster brother" Lafayette's eyes widen, filled with excitement.   
"What's his name? How old is he? When's he getting here?" Lafayette started asking rather fast. Aaron had a look of surprise on his face but said nothing while John looked at the Washington's, confused.  
"Well, his name is Alexander. He's 6 years old and he'll be here tomorrow" Martha explained. "Now just so you all know, some bad things have happened to Alexander and he would rather not be touched, so no touching him unless he asks okay?" Lafayette let out a puff of frustration.  
"What type of bad stuff? Like what happened to John?" John turned and looked at Aaron when he said his name. He frowned. John hoped that nothing like that happened to this Alexander. There was nothing good that did happen. He ran his hand along the cast on his other.   
"Yes, like what happened to John, there is a slight difference but it is similar" Martha confirmed.   
"He'll be sleeping in the room in between ours and John's room. Does anyone want to help me set it up? Lafayette jumped up, "ME!" he exclaimed, causing John to flinch. Aaron murmured his agreement.  
"John? Do you want to help?" John frowned at Martha's words. Did he? He didn't know this person. He didn't know if this Alexander would be nice or not. John was silent as he thought. "Tell you what, you can help me with dinner, okay?" John nodded.   
Each group went off to do what they were suppose to, each person wonder just who this Alexander Hamilton would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape or well the beginning of it. It is signalled with the dashes.

Alexander looked out the back window of the small black car he was in. He had his forehead pressed against the glass. He was going through this again. Another house. Another new mom and dad.   
Of course they'd never be his parents, his mother would never have treated him the way these people would. A look of sadness when they saw Alexander, more often than not it was a look of disgust at the 6 year old. No, his mother would never have looked at him like that. She would've smiled at him and comforted him. She would've done anything to see him happy. Of course she wouldn't have known that he would end up killing her. It doesn't matter now though. She's gone. Mamas gone. Gone. Gone. Gone.  
"Alex? Why are you crying?" Alexander jumped at the deep voice ahead of him. He looked up to see his caseworker, Mr. Adams, looking at Alexander in the rear view mirror. He hadn't even realize he was crying.  
Mr. Adams had a tired look in his eyes. They had been on the rode for quite sometime, Alexander wasn't sure quite how long just that they had left New York City and it had been dark. Now it was light, so he figured a while. He balled one had into a fist and the with the other he began to tap the tip of each finger with his thumb.   
Un deux trois quatre. Un deux trois quatre.  
"Alex, I am not in the mood for this. Why are you mumbling and why are you crying" Mr. Adams sighed. Alexander frozen, he had said that out loud? He hadn't realize it. Why should he tell this man why he was crying? Alexander had met Mr. Adams once before, anyway boys don't cry.  
Alexander wiped at his face, he felt something sticky as he did so. Alexander looked at his sleeve, there was a big blob of yellow boogies. "Jesus Christ, Alex" Mr. Adams sighed, pulling the car over.  
Alexander froze, he had upset Mr. Adams, Mr. Adams had pulled over. Alexander looked back at the drivers seat. Mr. Adams was gone. He began to shake, when the door opened.   
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't! I'll stop, please!" Alexander cried, moving away from Adams.   
"So you can speak. Alex I need you to come over." He spoke softly. Alexander shook his head. "Alex please"   
Another shake of his head.   
"Alex I didn't drive all the way from New York to Virginia for you to be a pain in the ass. I could be with my wife right now. Now come here." Adams snapped. Alexander began to shake more, but moved back towards Adams. He smiled "good boy, Alex". Alexander let out a slight whimper, remembering the last time he'd heard that.

\-----------------------------------------  
Alexander had angered him. He had dropped the dish, on his way to the sink.   
"Why are you so stupid! How could you break that damn dish when I took you in! When I fed you with MY money! You fucking worthless piece of shit!" A glass was thrown, hitting the wall behind him and shattering. Alexander was shaking, blabbering out apology after apology. He had walked over to Alexander, drunken anger in his eyes.   
"James, please don't do this" he turned to his wife, who had gotten out of her chair.   
"Sit your ass back down and eat or your next!" He turned back to Alexander. "Get on your knees, boy and stop you're whining. Your mouth has no use for that. Alexander obeyed, sinking to his knees he felt the smashed plate dig into his knees. The man began to undo his pants.  
"good boy, Alex."

\-------------------------------------------  
Alexander couldn't think any further when a hand grasps his arm. Alexander looked up to see Mr. Adams looking at him."I'm not going to hurt you, just relax, okay?" Alexander nodded. Mr. Adams pulled off Alexander's jacket, grumbling something about how he wasn't paid enough to deal with this stuff. The jacket was thrown into the passengers seat before Mr. Adams wiped his face clean.  
"Relax, kid. No ones gonna hurt you. We'll be with your new family soon" Mr. Adams quickly closed the door and went back to the drivers seat.   
Alexander went back to the same position as before but this time he closed his eyes. Soon enough Alexander fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters In one day? Probably won't happen again. At least for a while


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex? Hey Alex, we're here" Alexander woke to the sound of Mr. Adams voice, he looked up at the man. "I'll get your crutch, it's in the trunk. You grab your bag and we'll go up to the house. Understand?" Alexander nodded and looked at the house the car was parked in front of.   
It was a large house with a garden out front. From what Alexander could tell there was no other houses close by, just open field. Alexander frowned, there was no where he could run if he got the chance. Nowhere to escape.  
"Come on, Alex. Put your bag on" Alexander put the old ratty backpack he had had on his lap on. It held everything he owned; a few shirts, another pair of pants, a couple of pencils and paper, and an old stuffed lion. Mama had given that the first day they got to America, she saw him eyeing it and bought it immediately. He remembered her saying "the first celebration of being in America".   
Alexander got up with the help of Mr. Adams and put the crutch under his left armpit. A few months ago he was pushed down the stairs and his leg had hurt quite a bit before going numb. He couldn't walk for a while, so he was stuck on the couch, given a cup for when he needed to go to the bathroom. Then he was put into another house, another family and given a brace and a crutch to help him walk.   
Mr. Adams led Alexander to the grand oak doors where He knocked. A few minutes past before a giant man answered the door. Alexander moved quickly behind Mr. Adams as George answered the door.   
"John! Long time no see, how's Abigail and the kids?" The man standing in front of them had a deep intimidating voice. In fact everything about the new man scared Alexander. He was huge and Alexander was a boy that was too small for his age, often mistook as a 4 year old. Alexander took a hold of Mr. Adams pant leg as the two men conversed. Although he had no reason to trust Mr. Adams, he was also what was keeping him away from the man-who's name was George from what he could tell.  
After the two men were done with their conversation, Mr. Adams turned to Alexander. "Alex, this is Mr. Washington, he's going to be your new foster father." Washington bent down and smiled at Alexander.   
"Nice to meet you, Alex. My name's George, why don't we head inside and introduce you to the family?" Mr. Washington stuck out a large hand to Alexander. Alexander stared back at the man. Mr. Adams put his hand on Alexander's shoulder.  
"Don't be rude, Alex. Take his hand." Mr. Washington smiled at Alexander before saying "no, it's no problem. Let's just get inside, it's getting cold outside."  
When they entered the front hall Alexander's looked around in awe. The ceiling above was the highest Alexander had ever seen, the floors were polished so they almost squeaked when walked on. There was a stairway leading upstairs ahead of them and two doorways before the stairs. Mr. Washington led them into the room to their right where Mr. Washington led them.   
In the room sat a woman at a large table, she had a smile on her face and stood as soon as the three entered, heading towards them. "John! Long time no see! And I'm guessing that is Alexander behind you?"   
"Yes, this is Alex" Mr. Adams looked down at Alexander as he spoke, "he's being a little shy right now, I apologise for that"  
"Nonsense! It's nice to meet you, Alex. My name is Martha" she smiled at the small boy, who hid his face behind Mr. Adams leg again. Mr. And Mrs. Washington seemed friendly enough, but they always did. After Mr. Adams left they would go from happy and joyful to angry and mean. Blaming Alexander for everything bad that was bound to happen, after all everything that had happened to him was his fault.  
Mr. Adams and Mrs and Mr. Washington sat down at the table. Alexander watched as they began talking, "now you've read his file, correct? You know about his leg?"  
"Yes, we are willing to make arrangements so he can get around easier and hopefully see it heal completely" George grabbed Martha's hand and squeezed it as he spoke.  
"It isn't going to, it's shattered. He wasn't given the care needed when the injury happened and he won't be able to use it" Martha let out a slight gasp at this. She looked at the small boy, a sorrowful look in her eyes. They had found out he had been broken, that he can't walk right, they're going to send him back with Mr. Adams for being broken.   
"No one wants a dumb fucking gimp!" The voice echoed in his head.   
Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. Alexander let out a yelp and moved back. He looked up to see Mr. Washington standing in front of him.  
"Son? Son, are you alright? Can you talk to us?" He was speaking to Alexander slowly in a soft kind voice. Alexander looked past him to see that Mr. Adams was still there, an annoyed look on his face.   
"I'm sorry, George. I don't know why he's doing that, he was earlier as well"  
"No, it's no problem, John. He's probably just scared. Alex, you're crying. Can I wipe your face?" Alexander stared at Mr. Washington before putting a hand to his face. Sure enough it was wet. He slowly pulled his hand away as he considered Mr. Washington's question. If he said no, Mr. Washington will get mad at him, but if he said yes Mr. Washington will call him weak but he'd be happy because Alexander would listen to him. Alexander slowly nodded. George wiped his face clear with his sleeve then smiled at him.   
"See? All better, son" why did he keep calling him son? Alexander had just met Mr. Washington and he wasn't Alexander's father. He had no reason to do this.   
"That reminds me, his jacket is in the car. I'll get it and give it to you then head out. It was nice to see you two again"   
"It was nice to see you too, John. Alex, why don't we walk John to the door?" Mr. Washington had gotten back up, and was heading to the door with Mr. Adams. Alexander followed behind them, stopping with Mr. Washington when they got to the door.   
"I'll be back in a second, let me go get his jacket" Mr. Adams headed out the door to get the jacket. After this Alexander would be alone with these two. No one to protect him from what was bound to happen. He would have to stick it out again.   
Un deux trois quatre. Un deux trois quatre.   
Mr. Adams quickly got his jacket, handed it to Mr. Washington and left. Alexander watched out the door as his one piece of security drove down the driveway, on its way to a city hundreds of miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving! I'll most likely update by the end of the weekend


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets everyone

After Mr. Adams left, Alexander was brought into the kitchen. He was told to sit down, so he sat at the kitchen table. Mr. Washington had begun to make sandwiches as Mrs. Washington sat down across from Alexander.  
"So Alex, we have three other boys. They will be joining us shortly, all three of them were in the same place as you at one point" Mrs. Washington explained, "our oldest, Lafayette, we adopted a few years ago, he's 12 right now. He's a bit" Mrs. Washington paused, "all over the place, but if you tell him to stop doing something he'll stop. Our second oldest is Aaron, he's 9 and he's a lot calmer than Lafayette. He's been here for about a year. Then we have John, he's 7" Alexander frowned. He was the youngest in this house too? Last time this happened the older kids would pick on him. The mother would always shrug it off and the father would tell him that he has to be a man. "You have to be a man, not some fucking queer" that was almost always what he was told when he'd complain, he so started to just take it.  
"..Has been here about a month, but believe me Alex. They are all nice kids, there's no reason to worry" Alexander realized she had been speaking while he was lost in his train of thought.  
"Hey Alex? What do you want on your sandwich?" Alexander stared at Mr. Washington. He was getting a sandwich? He had eaten last night, Alexander didn't need to eat again. "We have turkey, ham, peanut butter and blueberry jelly"  
Alexander slowly nodded at the last one. "Peanut butter and jelly? What would you like to drink? We have water, juice and milk" Alexander nodded at milk.  
"Alright, milk and peanut butter and jelly coming right up!" Mrs. Washington smiled at her husband as she and Alexander watched him.  
"He's a big guy isn't he?" Mrs. Washington murmured, glancing to see Alexander's response, which was a nod.  
"I know that big men, like George, can seem scary but he is anything but. I promise you that both of us will keep you safe no matter what"  
Alexander looked at Mrs. Washington. He wanted to believe her, he truly did but he'd been hurt too much. What made this place any different? Even though they seem to care about the other three, they'll soon realize just how broken Alexander is and it'll go back to normal.  
Mr. Washington walked over to them, a plate in each hand. "I'd get the drinks but I don't have enough hands. I'm going to go get the boys" Mr. Washington kissed the top of Mrs. Washington's head before heading out the door.  
Mrs. Washington got up and got the glasses, milk for Alexander, water for her. She set them down and sat back across from Alexander.  
The sound of laughing and chatter came from the door as two boys came in. The taller one, which Alexander assumed was Lafayette, eyes lit up when he saw Alexander. "He's here! Papa didn't say he was here. Nice to meet you Alexander, my name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, marquis de Lafayette, but everyone calls me Lafayette" the boy spoke fast and stuck a hand out. Alexander stared at him, too shocked to take the boys hand.  
"Lafayette, go get your food please"  
"Yes maman!" Lafayette and the other boy went to get their dishes. Lafayette sat next to Mrs. Washington, the other boy on the other side of Lafayette.  
"I'm Aaron, Aaron Burr" the boy smiled at Alexander before taking a bite of the sandwich in his hand.  
There was a squeal from the hallway causing Alexander to flinch. Mr. Washington walked in a second later holding a boy about Alexander's age. Mr. Washington smiled at the giggly boy in his arms. The boy, who Alexander assumed was John, squirmed as Mr. Washington held him up and blew a raspberry against his shirt, causing the boy to squeal.  
"George be careful with his arm," Mrs. Washington smiled at them as Mr. Washington set John down next to Alexander. John turned to Alexander as Mr. Washington went to get their food.  
"Hi, my name's John" Alexander looked at the boy sitting next to him silently.  
Mr. Washington set down the plates in front of John and himself.  
Lafayette began talking about a game he and Aaron were playing a few minutes before as the family began to eat. Mr. and Mrs. Washington kept glancing at Alexander as they were eating. Alexander hadn't touched the sandwich in front of him.  
This had to be a test, the moment he touched the sandwich they would scream at him, hurt him for being a selfish child. He had eaten last night, Mr. Adams had brought him to McDonald's last night. He'd had some chicken nuggets, he would be fine for a few days. They had to have known he'd been fed, this was all a test. Alexander felt a hand touch his arm. He flinched and turned to see who's hand it was. John had his cast covered Hand out, he was looking at Alexander.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanna know if you're okay" John asked quietly, "I know that the getting food often thing is weird. I've been here a month and they haven't done anything to me so..." Alexander's gaze fell on the cast.  
"This wasn't them, my dad broke it" John explained.  
"Why?" Alexander's voice was just above a whisper as he spoke. Both of the Washington look at him, shocked before looking at each other.  
"I spoke without being asked a question. That doesn't really seem to be an issue here though." John smiled at Alexander, "what happened to you?" John was eyeing the brace around his leg.  
"Pushed down the stairs, couldn't walk for a while. I can now, but only with that" Alexander pointed at the brace. John nodded, "why were you pushed?"  
"I didn't move out of the way in time, my foster mother pushed me a lot.."  
"Did she do anything else to you, Alex?" Alexander froze when he realized that everyone at the table was listening. He slowly shook his head.  
"Did anyone else do anything to you, Alex?" It was Mr. Washington speaking this time. Alexander stared at his plate silently, it took a few minutes but the family had gone back to eating, Alexander, however still hasn't touched the sandwich.  
"They're good sandwiches, you can eat" John murmured to him quietly. Alexander slowly picked up the sandwich and began to eat it. John was right, it was a pretty good. 

After everyone had eaten, Mr. Washington got up and looked at the boys. "Why don't you show Alex where his room is? Get him settled" Alexander frowned, confusion clear on his face. He was getting his own room? There was two other foster kids here, why didn't they all just share a room. Alexander looked at Mr. Washington again, maybe it was for after night when he...  
Alexander didn't want to think about it. Lafayette, Aaron and John got up quickly so Alexander followed suit.  
Mr. Washington watched as the four boys headed up the stairs, Alexander did have a little difficultly but he seemed to be used to doing it and got up fairly quickly. He turned back to Martha, who had a grin on her face.  
"The boys seem to like him" George commented as he started cleaning up the dishes.  
"John got him to talk and eat, I thought that he'd be good for Alex. But I also think that Alex will be good for John" Martha said as she took to washing the dishes while George dried them.  
"They've had some similar experiences, I'd hope they'd connect. I didn't expect it so soon" Martha nodded in agreement.  
"I think that knowing that this has happened to someone else will help, and they can talk to each other about it"  
"Well it's not exactly alike, this is John's only foster home, he knew the treatment from his father, with Alex he knows it through foster home. And he was abused sexually. Sexually, George! I don't understand who'd want to hurt such a sweet boy in anyway" Martha shook her head.  
"It's terrible, but that's never going to happen again. I'll do anything in my power to keep the boy safe" Martha smiled at George's words. Her husband always had such a big heart and would never harm anyone, it was a shame that she could see the fear in Alexander's eyes every time George was around. That'll change soon, though. She knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing that and I wanted a cute interaction between John and Washington and that popped into my head


	5. Chapter 5

The boys led Alexander upstairs, Aaron explaining the layout of the house as they walked. "This room here is Lafayette's, the one across is John's room, next to John's will be your bedroom, the one across is mine. And the bedroom next to yours is George's and Martha's. Oh and the bathroom is across from George's and Martha's " His was right next to the Washington's room? Alexander paused at the door to his bedroom, he looked it over quickly, seeing that it could lock from the inside. He relaxed a little, this way at least he had a little protection for when the Washington's started acting like his pervious foster parents. Whether it was to protect him from either one of their fists or from a visit from Mr. Washington in the night, Alexander was glad he could at least delay it.  
He walked in and took In the room, eyes widening as he looked around the room. It was a good size room, not so big that he'd feel overwhelmed but not too small that he felt clustered. Against one wall was the biggest bed that he'd ever seen given to him. Normally he was given a twin bed, this one had to be a full with a light blue comforter and white sheets. Against the opposite wall was a desk and a good size bookshelf. What Alexander wouldn't do to fill that bookshelf.   
But this couldn't be his room, there's no way. He looked at the ground in front of him. This was a joke. A cruel joke to get his hopes up just so they can be crushed in a worse way.   
"Alex, don't you want to put your stuff away?" Lafayette asked when he noticed the boy had stopped.   
"This can't be my room" he murmured, taking a step back.   
"Why not?" Aaron had spoken this time.   
"It just isn't." Alexander backed out of the room. Lafayette followed him out.   
"Alex really it is. You need to relax" why did everyone call him Alex? He liked his name. His name wasn't Alex it was Alexander. Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Alex, look at me. I'm gon-" Alexander fist collided sure Lafayette's cheek.   
"MY NAME IS ALEXANDER" he screamed. Lafayette took a step back, shocked look in his eyes. Alexander began to shake when he realized what he'd done. His breath quickened and he pressed himself against the wall. No. No. Not so soon, how could he mess up so soon. And out of all three of them he had to punch their son. He was in for it.   
Alexander sank to the floor when he heard the sound of loud footsteps. He covered his face, tears starting to fall.   
After a minute he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alexander slowly looked up to see Mr. Washington kneeling in front of him. He could see that no one else was there. They must've left, of course they left. It was going to happen. So soon, but at least they won't be faking anymore.   
Mr. Washington put his hand on Alexander's cheek, causing him to flinch. "Hey, Alex? Alexander? You want to be called Alexander, right? No ones going to hurt you" Alexander almost laughed.   
"I-I-I hurt your son" he murmured  
"The boys told me what happened, he shouldn't have touched you" Mr. Washington wiped the tears off his cheek.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll make it up, please I'm sorry"  
"Let's get you back into your room, alright? I'm gonna carry you, is that okay?" Alexander slowly nodded before he was picked up. Mr. Washington picked up the crutch in his other hand. Of course they were going into the bedroom. Aaron, John, Lafayette and Mrs. Washington didn't know what Mr. Washington has planned for him.   
Mr. Washington set Alexander on the bed before setting the crutch down and sitting next to him. Alexander looked at him, expectantly.   
When nothing happened after a minute, Alexander frowned. "Aren't you going to punish me?" Mr. Washington shook his head.   
"I'm disappointed that you hit Lafayette, but he is at fault with this. I do want you to apologise for hitting him though, Alexander". Alexander stared at the man. That wasn't a punishment, he had hit his son. He deserved to be punished.   
"I hit your son"  
"Alexander I'm aware, but you're my son too now"  
"No, I'm not your fucking son"  
"Alexander!" Alexander's eyes widen at the change in tone, he angered Mr. Washington again. Alexander began to shake harder, he could feel more tears coming.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you" Alexander reached for Mr. Washington's pants, sticking his hand in and grabbing hold of the mans penis.   
"Alexander!" Mr. Washington gasped, grabbing hold of Alexander's arm, "no, I do not want that!"   
Alexander let go and pushed himself back, away from Mr. Washington. He had messed up again, Mr. Washington has to be furious with him.   
"Alexander, have people made you do that to them before?" Alexander slowly nodded.   
"I was bad, I'm being bad now. I deserve to be punished," he looked at Mr. Washington "stop with the lying, it's not nice. Just hit me! Please, Mr. Washington, hit me o-or put your thing in me! Quit acting like you're not going to! I hit your son, I angered you. I'm sorry just get the punishment over with!"  
Mr. Washington stared at him for a few seconds before picking him up and setting Alexander in his lap. Alexander was still shaking badly. He shushed Alexander quietly before saying, "I'd never do that to you. Martha and i, you can call us by our first names, we would never think of hurting you," he began running his fingers through Alexander's hair, "who ever hurt you had no right to do that. You are such a good boy, I've seen that in the time you've been here, Alexander. They were so wrong." He kissed the top of the boys head.   
After some time, Alexander began to calm down. Mr. Washington humming softly as he held Alexander.   
After a few minutes Alexander fell asleep in George's arms. He smiled at the small boy before setting him on the bed. George took a second to look at Alexander. The small boy had been through more trauma, hate and fear than most people George's age. He was happy to know that today was the first day of Alexander's new life where he would never experience such things again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I was gonna write more but this is already late and the rest will be next chapter

After a week of being with the Washington's, nothing had happened. Alexander had apologised to Lafayette, and that was it, the boy had forgiven Alexander for hitting him and Lafayette had apologised for touching him, then the three other boys got Alexander to join in the games they played. Early on John and Alexander had hit it off and remained close, always together when they could be. Alexander hadn't started school yet, and that Sunday Mrs. Washington had taken him school and clothes shopping. He never thought that anyone would want that many clothes, they had left the store with more clothes than he'd seen in his life and, more excitingly, school supplies, his favourites being his brand new black backpack and a giant box of pencils.   
When Alexander had woken up that morning he was nervous, he was beyond nervous. The first days were always the hardest; new faces, having to get to know more people. Really they were tiring more than anything. He slowly got dressed, in the clothes Mr. Washington had helped him pick out the night before. After he headed downstairs where Mrs. Washington and John were. John smiled at him as Alexander got up in the seat besides John, a plate with a piece of toast on it was set in front of him.   
"Are you excited for your first day, Alexander?" Martha asked as she poured a glass of orange juice for him. Alexander slowly shook his head.  
"why not?" He replied with a small shrug before taking a bite of toast.   
"Well I'm gonna be bringing you, John, and Aaron in today. I'll bring you to your classroom and we can meet your new teacher" Alexander stared at her. She was going with him? No one ever did that, he's dropped off in front of the school to find his way. That's what always happened. The Washington's were different, Alexander had noticed, of course that didn't mean that he wouldn't get put into the same situation. The others were great. It was him, Alexander was broken, Alexander was meant to be treated like that. He'd been told this many times, so why shouldn't it be true?  
After a few minutes Aaron came running down. "Told you I could get myself up, Martha" he was smirking a bit as he sat down at the table.   
"That's great, Aaron. That'll be good when you get to Lafayette's age, keep it up"  
"Why?" John asked, after taking a sip of his juice.   
"Well when you get big, like in middle school, you have to wake yourself up" Martha explained as she sat next to Aaron.   
"I don't want to get bigger then. Lafayette has to get up really early, I couldn't wake myself up" John murmured.   
"That's what Lafayette thought when he started middle school, he gets himself up everyday now" Martha took John's now empty plate and put it in the sink.   
"So he didn't before?" Aaron asked as John got off his seat.   
"No, he values his sleep. I don't truly wake up when he and George do, it's early. Now come on we gotta get to school!"   
Aaron quickly finished his toast and left to go back upstairs. Martha sat down next to Alexander. "You can eat the toast on the way to school, but I want you to drink the juice now. I'll go get your backpack"  
Alexander slowly nodded before picking up the glass. The Washington's were so insistent on them eating three times a day. Alexander thought it was strange, as did John, they were both used to eating every few days. John had mentioned a few times what living with his father was like. Alexander had grown to dislike the man despite not having met him.   
Mrs. Washington came down a few minutes later, followed by the other boys who had gone up to get their things. She walked over as Alexander took his last sip and got down. The backpack was put on and the group left.   
The car ride was uneventful, consisting of John explaining how his class had gotten tadpoles and the soft sound of radio station Mrs. Washington had on. As they got further away from the house, the more anxious Alexander begun to feel. He just wanted to go back with John or Aaron and just stay there, have some company and stay at the house. He wanted nothing to do with the school, there had been too many bad first days, he didn't want this to add to the memories.   
When they pulled up, the other three got out of the car as Alexander stared out the window. Mrs. Washington went around, opening the door for him. "Come on Alexander, aren't you excited to meet your new teacher?" She smiled at him as she helped him out, handing Alexander his crutch.   
They quickly said good bye to Aaron and John as they went to their classrooms. Mrs. Washington led Alexander to a room with a man standing at the door.   
"Martha! Long time no see, how's Lafayette and your husband?" He smiled at Mrs. Washington as they got closer.   
"Lafayette is doing great, he's loving middle school. I didn't realise you were Alexander's teacher, this is great!" The man looked down at Alexander.   
"So this is the newest member of our class? Hi Alexander, nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Schuyler" he still had a smile on his face as he spoke to Alexander.   
Alexander moved behind Mrs. Washington a bit as he looked at Mr. Schuyler. The two adults talked for a bit before Mrs. Washington had to leave. She helped Alexander get settled and left. The nervousness Alexander had got worse as he watched her leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I think I started it over a week ago, I've just been so busy. I have 4 research papers due within the next week. Fuck

Most of Alexander's day went fine, Mr. Schuyler was nice to him and the other students Alexander had met weren't mean. He'd been put at a table close to the front of the room where he could focus more on what was being taught rather than the talking closer to the back.   
By lunch Alexander had a good feeling about this school. During lunch his feelings changed.   
When he had first gone into the lunchroom, he had seen John sitting at a table with his classmates. He headed towards the table but was stopped and told that he had to sit with his classmates, so he did. Alexander sat down next to a boy who he hadn't met before.   
The boy sneered.   
"Why are you sitting here? We didn't invite you" the boy said, setting down his sandwich.   
"Told to" Alexander murmured as set down his lunch bag.   
"He can speak? I didn't think he could!" Another boy spoke. The first boy laughed, "yeah I didn't think he could. I mean he can barely"   
Alexander pulled out a sandwich and a juice box as he listened to the other boys talk.   
"Aren't you going to say anything now?"  
"That's probably all he knows, Sam!" The first boy said with a smirk. Alexander pulled the sandwich out of its bag only to have it quickly pulled out of his hand. The second boy-Sam-took a bite of it. "You won't need this, now will you?"  
Alexander remained silent. Sam laughed, "he won't even fight back, Charles!"  
"Well look at him-of course he can't. He can't walk!" They both laughed.   
The rest of lunch consisted of the two boys making fun of Alexander. Charles had taken his juice and took the orange that was still in his lunch bag, leaving Alexander without a lunch.   
When he got back to the classroom, Mr. Schuyler smiled at him. "How was your lunch, Alexander?"  
"Good" he murmured, looking at the ground.   
"That's great! I'm sure you talked with your classmates?" a nod. "Wonderful!"  
The day went back to what it was before, Alexander focusing on his work rather than the other people around him. Soon enough it got to recess and the class went outside.   
Alexander headed off, into the far corner of the playground. What he hadn't seen was that he was followed.   
"Hey new kid" Alexander turned to see Charles standing there, Sam a few steps behind him. Alexander looked past the two of them. All the teachers who were outside were facing the other way, he was stuck. "What happened to your leg?"  
He didn't answer.   
"What happened to your leg?"  
"Nothing." He murmured, looking at the floor in front of them. "Then why do you need this?"  
The crutch under his arm was grabbed. "Hey!"  
"Thought you said you didn't need it" Sam looked it over in his hands.   
"Come on, Sam. Let's go" Alexander watched as the two left, crutch in hand. He couldn't walk with out that, without it he'd just be dragging his leg around.   
Alexander stayed still, standing like that for the rest of recess. Before too long recess had ended and he had to go over to his teacher. Problem was: he couldn't. They'd make fun of him, call him pathetic and weak for letting the other boys take the crutch. He couldn't let them know, he'd just stay here. Alexander wasn't important, no one would know.   
A few minutes pass before Alexander hears a voice calling for him. He ignores the sound, opting to look at his shoes. He heard foot steps coming in his direction and slowly looked up. Mr. Schuyler was walking towards him, a frown on his face. Alexander began to shake. Mr. Schuyler was upset by him. Alexander could see that it was only them outside. He was going to come over and hurt Alexander and then tell the Washington's just how easily broken and how pathetic he is. He'd get hurt when he got home too.   
Alexander's breath speed up. He looked back at the ground as Mr. Schuyler walked up to him. There was silence for a few seconds before Mr. Schuyler bent down in front of Alexander. He put his hand on Alexander's shoulder. Alexander felt himself hit the man in front of him before backing up a few steps before falling. He was crying now, crying and shaking. He couldn't hear anything. He curled in on himself. Closing his eyes, he let the darkness engulf him, take him away from what was happening in front of him


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some happiness, you deserve it after 7 chapters of pretty much hurt and stuff

The next thing Alexander remembers is a voice.   
Un deux trois quatre.   
Un deux trois quatre.   
The voice was coming from the darkness, he recognised it. He couldn't place it, but he knew the voice from somewhere.   
Alexander slowly opened his eyes. There was a man sitting in front of him. He recognised the man. It took a few seconds before he realised who the man was.   
Mr. Washington was here.   
Why was Mr. Washington here?  
Alexander stared at the man in front of him. He was speaking. Was that his voice he had heard?   
No, it didn't match the man in front of him. Alexander looked around, where was he?  
He was still on the playground. Memories quickly came back. Memories of what had occurred through out the day. Mr. Schuyler had been here, he was gone. It was just him and Mr. Washington.   
They had called the Washington's. He was going to be in trouble.   
Washington was speaking again, he tried to focus on what the man was saying. It took him a few seconds.   
"..xander? Can you hear me? Nod if you can" Alexander slowly nodded. "Good, good. Can you tell me what happened?"   
Alexander stared at the man before shaking his head. "Physically can't?" He nodded.   
"How about this, I ask yes and no questions and you answer with a nod or a shake of your head" Alexander nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" He shakes his head.   
"Do you remember hitting Mr. Schuyler?" A nod. "Did you hit him because you were scared?" Another nod.  
Mr. Washington frowned, "Did he do anything before to cause you to be scared of him?" Alexander thought for a few seconds. Mr. Schuyler had been anything but mean. He shook his head.   
"Another teacher?" He shakes his head.   
"Student?" He shook his head. Mr. Washington stopped talking for a few seconds.   
"Students?" He nodded. "Did they take your crutch?" Another nod.   
"Were they in your class" a third. Mr. Washington frowned.   
"We're going home, can you walk?" He shook his head. "I'm going to carry you is that alright?" A nod. Mr. Washington picked the small boy up, putting him so he is sitting on Washington's shoulders, Mr. Washington holding his legs.

Soon enough they were in Mr. Washington's car, Alexander strapped into a booster seat. As Mr. Washington drove he kept glancing at the boy. Alexander was staring out the window, watching the world go by. After a couple of minutes, Mr. Washington had an idea.   
"Hey Alexander?" The boy looked at Mr. Washington, "do you like ice cream?"  
Alexander nodded rather fast. Mr. Washington smiled. "Why don't we get some? I know a place which has excellent ice cream. Would you like that?"  
He was freely offering ice cream? Why would he do that. Because of him Mr. Washington had to leave work and get him early. He should be screaming, beating. But no, he's offering ice cream. Alexander nodded.  
"Wonderful!" Alexander looked back out the window, not looking at anything particular.  
Soon enough the car stopped outside a little building. Mr. Washington quickly moved around the car, opening Alexander's door.   
"This place has the best ice cream in the state. Probably even out of the state, I haven't been to many places out of state" Mr. Washington spoke as he unbuckled Alexander. "I'm going to pick you up, Alexander"   
The man picked him up and put him on his shoulders before walking to the building. The building was barely the size of a large shed with a window on the side for serving ice cream. A large chalk board hanging next to it, the names of different flavours on it. Around the building were picnic benches.   
Alexander looked at the different flavours, quietly reading them. "What flavour do you want, Alexander?" Alexander shrugged.   
"You don't know? I'm getting the rocky road in a waffle cone. Do you want the same cone?" Alexander shook his head.   
"Sugar?" Alexander nodded.   
"And what flavour?" Alexander didn't say anything for a minute. "Can.. Can I have mint chocolate chip please?"   
George smiled at the boy. "Of course you can," he turned to the young man inside the building. "One rocky road in a waffle cone, and one mint chocolate chip in a sugar cone please"  
They quickly got their ice cream before sitting down. Mr. Washington setting Alexander down on a bench. They both started their ice creams and rather enjoyed them, only there was one difference. Mr. Washington finished his ice cream fast and kept clean. Alexander on the other hand had gotten half of it on his face and clothes, both covered with drops of green.   
An older woman was walking by when she saw the sight, a smile shown on her face, "looks like someone is enjoying their ice cream" Alexander looked at her, a confused look on his face as Mr. Washington chuckled.   
"Alexander you stay here while I get some napkins," Mr. Washington got up.   
"No! No, the napkins here are terrible, here" the lady reached into her bag and pulled out some wipes, handing them to Mr. Washington.  
"Thank you ma'am, that's mighty kind of you. Alexander, what do you say?"  
"Thank you" Alexander mumbled as Mr. Washington sat back down and started to wipe the green liquid off his face. "You're welcome. You don't see any polite young men such as yourself anymore" she smiled at Alexander, "how old are you?"  
Alexander held up six finger. The lady gasped, "six! Why you're such a big boy!"  
Alexander giggled a bit, he liked this lady. "My names Eleanor. What's your name, little gentleman?"  
"Alexander" the lady smile widened.   
"Alexander? What a fitting name to such a gentleman. Your Pa did a good job raising you, you know that?"  
Alexander looked at Mr. Washington, a confused look on his face. He didn't have a father, Mr. Washington isn't his father. Mr. Washington smiled at Eleanor, "thank you, but I'm not his father"  
"Well either way, you have a fine young boy there. Well I've got to head to the store now, nice to meet you, Alexander and you too Mr...?"  
"Washington-call me George"  
"Nice to meet you George" Eleanor turned to leave. "Bye Miss Eleanor"   
Alexander's voice was just above a whisper as he spoke. Mr. Washington looked at Alexander, "why don't we head home?"  
He gently picked up Alexander, caring him to the car. Once they were on the road, Alexander began to feel sleeping, closing his eyes. Soon enough he fell into one of the nicest sleeps he's had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor isn't based off anyone, I just thought of that name for this role. I think it fits


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realise how long it's been since I updated.   
> This took me three days to write, mostly because I got surgery on Friday and I've been on some intense painkillers since

When George got home, Alexander was still asleep. Not wanting to wake the boy, he gently picked him up, careful not to wake him, and carried him to the house. He opened the door quietly, hoping that Lafayette wouldn't hear it.   
"Papa! You're home early!" The excited voice from the other room showed he had been wrong. "Hello Lafayette, I needed to pick up Alexander from school" he explained as Lafayette entered the room. Lafayette looked at Alexander.   
"Is he okay? What's with the green stuff on his clothes?"  
"He had a rough day at school. Some kids were picking on him," Lafayette frowned at this. "As for the green stuff, he really likes mint chocolate chip ice cream."  
"You got ice cream with out me?"George put his hand on the back of Lafayette's head, chuckling at the slight pout on his face. "There's plenty at home, Gilbert. Now I'm taking him upstairs, tell Hercules I said hi"  
Lafayette's eyes widen at the mention of his friend. "I don't know what you're talking about. Hercules isn't here"  
"Oh really?" George poked his head into the living room to see Hercules sitting on the couch, a pencil and what seemed to be math homework in his hands. "Hi Hercules, I haven't seen you in a bit. How have you been?"  
Hercules looked up at George, surprised by having been caught. "Good, I've been good, nice to see you too, Mr. Washington. Is that John you're holding?" He got up and walked over to the other three. Lafayette face was starting to go red, embarrassed at being caught breaking a rule.   
"No this is Alexander. I'm sure Lafayette has mentioned him before. Also remember, you can call me George."  
"Right, sorry. So this is the infamous   
Alexander Hamilton? The one who the first thing I heard about from Laf was 'oh! I got a new foster brother, his name is Alexander. He punched me'?" George chuckled.   
"That's him alright"  
"He's so tiny! How old is he? Four?" George shook his head.   
"He's six. Now I've got to get him upstairs and in bed, I'll be down in a minute. You two get your homework done." Both boys nodded as George turned and headed upstairs.   
As George walked into the room, he felt something warm start to form against him. He stopped walking for a second, confused by the sensation, which was slowly starting to move down his leg.   
"Damn it" George swore as he set the still sleeping boy on the bed. He looked at Alexander, a wet spot forming around his crotch before looking at himself, the same wetness on his shirt.   
Bed wetting, Alexander was known for this. George sighed before leaving quickly to get changed. When he came back, the comforter underneath Alexander has started getting wet, the boy still slept. George bent down next to the sleeping boy, starting to gently shake his shoulder. "Alexander, Alexander. It's time to wake up" his voice soft as he spoke.   
Alexander began to gain consciousness at the sound of his name being called. He felt strangely warm as he opened his eyes. He could see Mr. Washington looking at him. He slowly sat up, the warmth was starting to go cold. Alexander looked at himself and his eyes widen at what he saw.   
No. No, not again. He'd ruined these new clothes and the blanket under him. Alexander began to shake as he covered his face with his hands.   
"Hey, hey. It's okay. Can you look at me, Alexander?" Mr. Washington was speaking calmly and softly. He slowly looked up at Mr. Washington, who had a smile on his face. "Good boy, Alexander. You're not in trouble, this happened to a lot of people. Now, we're going to go to the bathroom, okay? You're going to take a bath"   
Alexander nodded causing Mr. Washington to pick him up. Alexander let himself be carried into the bathroom, where he was set on the counter. He looked at his shoes as the water began to run. "Alexander you need to get undressed before getting in, do you want me to leave?"  
Alexander shrugged. It's not like Mr. Washington would listen to Alexander anyway. Whatever happened would happen. He began to take off his shirt. He took in a shaky breath after he stripped down to his underwear. Mr. Washington looked from the water at him when he finished. "You want to wear your underwear in?" He nodded. Mr. Washington walked over and gently picked him up, setting Alexander in the tub.   
Soon enough Alexander was out of the tub, in another set of clothes and sitting on his bed with fresh sheets. He kept his eyes glued to the ground in front of him. Mr. Washington had helped him deal with the sheets, had helped him dress, and wouldn't touch him without letting Alexander know that he was going to touch him.   
Why? Why put so much effort into this when it's meaningless?   
Alexander felt the bed shift as Mr. Washington sat next to him. "So, Martha and I were talking the other day, and we weren't going to tell you this yet but I think you should know right now"   
Alexander frowned. Of course, they've decided to get rid of him.   
"When?" Mr. Washington gave him a strange look when Alexander spoke. "What do you mean, Alexander?"  
"When am I going back?"  
"Back?"  
"New York" Mr. Washington shook his head. "No, you're not going back to New York, we're never going to send you back"  
"Oh" Alexander looked down at the floor again. What else could there be to talk about?  
"So, we are going to take you to a woman, her name is Grace. Alexander, do you know what a therapist is?" Alexander shook his head, "it's someone who tries to help someone" Mr. Washington paused for a second, "over come what has happened to them and the feelings around it. Grace will be trying to help you, and whatever you tell her stays between her and you. Unless if she thinks another person might get hurt, okay?"  
Alexander nodded. He'd never heard of anything like this before, of course this person was probably being forced into this. What confused Alexander the most about this was that the Washington's clearly knew he was broken. Why are they doing this? Why put in the effort to try and 'help' him instead of getting rid of him?   
The Washington's were truly weird and Alexander did not know how to react to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Hercules is here, finally. And like with the therapy that was suppose to happen like 2 chapters ago but it didn't


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junior year has sucked and I forgot about this.   
> Sorry.

The next day, Alexander had gone back to school. He apologised to Mr. Schuyler for hitting him, which Mr. Schuyler said was alright and Sam and Charles had to apologise and return the crutch they stole. After that they had left him alone and he'd begun to meet the other kids in school. The girl who sat next to him was rather nice. He learnt that her name was Eliza and that she was Mr. Schuyler's daughter. They talked a good amount and Alexander liked her.   
After a few days Mrs. Washington pulled Alexander out of school. On the way, she explained that they were going to the therapist Mr. Washington had been talking about. When they got to her office, they had to wait for a little while. The waiting room had a TV against one wall, which Mrs. Washington had sat down in front of while waiting. On the other wall there was a large fish tank filled with tropical fish. Alexander kept glancing at the fish tank. There were a lot of pretty fish and it was more interesting than the show that was on. Despite that, he stayed in his seat next to Mrs. Washington.   
After a few minutes, Mrs. Washington asked "Alexander, do you want to go look at the fish?"  
He looked at her, Mrs. Washington offered a smile, "go look at them if you want."   
This had to be a test. He did want to see the fish though, so Alexander hesitantly got down from his seat, moving slowly across the room to the tank.   
He watched as a light green fish swam quickly across the tank, his gaze fell on 2 little orange fish that looked like the fish from a movie John made him watch a few weeks ago. He'd have to tell John later about them.   
Alexander was so focused on watching the fish that he didn't notice the woman walk up to him until she was bent down next to him. His eyes widen as he looked at her, taking a step back. She smiled at Alexander before look at the fish tank, "aren't the fish pretty?"  
He didn't respond, continuing to stare at the woman. "I like fish tanks, they're calming and with the saltwater ones, each fish has its own personality. This one" she pointed to the long green fish he'd been watching, "his name is Fred. He is really friendly, he comes right up. Do you know what type of fish Fred is?"  
Alexander shook his head. "He's a banana wrasse. They're really fast and love going fast"  
"I saw him go across the tank earlier" Alexander murmured.   
"You did? That's awesome!" The woman smiled at him. "Do you like fish?"  
Alexander eagerly nodded. The woman replied, "my favourite is this one," she points at a green fish with a long nose. "His names Jerry, he's a green bird wrasse. Which one of these are your favourite?"   
He pointed at a large yellow and purple fish. "You like Diana? Why's she your favourite?"  
"Because she reminds me of home and mama" the woman nodded. "Any reason she reminds you of your mother and home?"  
"I remember seeing fish like her at home. Mama liked them" he murmured, looking at the fish.   
"I'm not surprised that she did. The queen Angel is a beautiful fish" she remarked, "unfortunately we can't look at the fish all day. We need to go into my office"  
He looked at her, confusion clear on his face. "Did I forget to introduce myself? My names Grace, I'm your new therapist, Alexander"  
He slowly nodded. "Why don't we go start our meeting? The fish will be here when you're back". Grace got up and headed towards a door in the back of the room. Alexander looked over at Mrs. Washington, who looked back at him. "You'll be alright, Alexander. You can go with her" he slowly nodded before following Grace into her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my saltwater fish because we had some for years. Fred is based off a real fish we had, we also had a green bird wrasse. He didn't have a name though. And with the queen Angel I looked up fish from around Nevis and I thought that'd be perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter, but I felt it was a good stopping point

Alexander was shaking. He couldn't breathe. Un deux trois quatre. He needed to focus. Un deux trois quatre.   
Un deux trois quatre.   
Un deux trois quatre.   
He continued to count as he stared at his feet. He'd never told anyone that before. But Grace seemed nice. And she asked, she kept writing in her notebook. He didn't know why she had been writing or what.   
The police were here. He'd done something bad. He shouldn't have said it.   
They're going to send him back, Mr. Adams will be cross with him. He'd have to go back to Massachusetts or New York.   
He didn't want to. He liked Virginia, he had Aaron and John and Lafayette. They were nice. It was warmer too, he liked Virginia. The Washington's weren't mean to him, he knew it would last especially after this but it was nice and he could handle it if he got to be with his friends.   
Friends. He had friends. The thought never truly came to him until now. Lafayette, John, and Aaron they were friends. He had friends at school too, like Eliza. He liked his friends.   
But the police were here. He'd been sent to sit in the waiting room while Mrs. Washington and Grace spoke to the police. Mr. Washington had been called too, he was on his way. Alexander had messed up. The police were here. He was going to jail, he had to be. He told Grace a lot, this was all a trick. He'd be punished and go to jail. He had to get away. He looked around. Everyone was in the other room. He could leave. Escape. He could see John and Aaron and Eliza at school. He could run away. It'd be better this way. He'd be safe.  
Alexander got out of his seat, heading towards the door. He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can think of 2 different ways this ends, but I'm not sure. We'll see as I keep typing.   
> Also one thing that isn't in the play and isn't even close to important but I, as a proud citizen of Massachusetts, included is that when Alexander came from Nevis, he didn't go to New York. He landed in Boston. That's just a little historical fact I remember from Chernows book.   
> Also, completely irrelevant, but I thought it was cool. So I'm adopted, and we know shit about me. About all that we knew was that I'm French. So as a Christmas gift, my dad got me and my brothers the ancestry DNA thing and like I went through and created my family tree. My goal, jokingly, was to find someone famous. Both of my parents kept joking about me being related to Hamilton, or Eliza because we share the same birthday. And well I did find my goal, after reading a letter written about my 10th great grandmother. First off her husband, my 10th great grandpa is low key famous with something to do with math. But more importantly, as I read the letter I found out that she was Aaron Burrs cousin(I've been resurrecting to him as my cousin since). Im excited about that and it's ironic and I also learnt about Burrs family through it too. Like how he had 3 kids, theodosia, of course. John Pierre, who was half Indian and a bastard, and most recently Aaron Columbus Burr, who was adopted. I just thought that was cool. Epically john Pierre burr because he was a huge abolitionist.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being short again

When Martha first walked out of the office, she noticed that Alexander wasn't sitting where he had been. That was fine, he might've moved, he must've been back by the fish. When she looked over in the direction of the fish tank, she saw he wasn't there. She assumed he must've gone to the bathroom.   
After five minutes she became worried.   
After ten? She knew something was wrong. She sent one of the police officers into the bathroom, hoping-no praying he'd be there.   
When the officer came back saying that he wasn't there, Martha felt something break in her. They'd lost Alexander.   
She'd lost her son.   
She had to be sat down, one of the officers-Robertson that was his name-had Martha sit down.   
"We're going to look around the building, he might've just gotten lost on the way to the bathroom. Mrs. Washington, I'm sure he's fine." She nodded as he spoke.   
"I'm going to call George, he needs to know" she murmured, reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone.   
"Now that won't be needed Mrs. Washington. There's no reason to get your husband worried about Alex getting turned around in a building. We'll find him so fast, it's not worth it"  
She looked at Officer Robertson as he spoke, complete confusion written on her face.   
"I'm calling my husband. And his name is Alexander"  
"Ma'am there really isn't a need to get your husband worried. We'll find Alex"  
"Alexander." She dialled George's number and pressed call before he could speak again. He answered quickly  
"Martha? How was Alexander's appointment?"   
"He's gone, George. We-we don't know where he is"  
"What do you mean? What happened?"  
"He said something to Grace that caused her to be concerned, she called the police so she could tell them. He was scared, so scared. Oh god" her voice cracked, "I should've stayed with him. I went into the other room, I should have stayed with him, George"  
"Martha this isn't your fault. Can I speak to one of the officers?" She handed the phone over to officer Robertson.   
"He wanted to speak with you" Grace sat next to Martha as the officer spoke to George. She couldn't make out what was being said through most of it, but she could tell that her husband was angry by his tone. She was able to hear the very end of what her husband was saying right before he hung up.  
"WHEN I GET THERE THERE HAD BETTER BE A FULL SEARCH PARTY OR YOU HAVE MY SON OR GOD HELP YOU" she heard him bellow before Robertson handed the phone back to Martha.   
"We're going to search the building"  
"What if he's not here?" Robertson scoffed.   
"How old is he? 6? And he's got a bad leg, he won't go far" and just like that, he was gone. His partner following behind him. Martha hoped they were right.   
\----------------------------------------  
Alexander had headed into the forest behind the office building, following an old path. He watched the birds, chirping in the trees as they flew from branch to branch. Alexander couldn't help but smile, he could live here. It was pretty, all that was needed was a way to get to school. Of course it shouldn't be that far. When Mrs. Washington picked him up it couldn't have been more than 10 minutes between school and the therapist. He could walk ten minutes.   
He'd ask John to get his school supplies and he'd eat at school. It'd be fine. And Virginia wasn't like Boston or New York, it was further south. There's no snow in the south, that's what he was told. There hadn't been snow on Nevis or St. Croix. That had to be true, there's no snow in Virginia.   
After a bit he came across a brook. He knew he couldn't make it over, so he sat down on the shore. He was tired and hungry. He wasn't unfamiliar with either feeling, so it didn't really bother him. He drank some of the water from the brook before settling down and closing his eyes. He'd just take a small nap then continue on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I went to Washington DC for a week, it was cool. Only sucky part was when Obama cancelled our trip to the White House (thanks Obama). And we camped in this state park, I do not remember if it was in Maryland or Virginia. But I'm picturing it like that. Which was pretty much like Massachusetts only with tiny orange deer. Like they were white tail deer, like what we have in Massachusetts. But the deer were orange and were so small, like 100lbs. And there were so many of them. (That's gonna be important for later). Anyway, hope you enjoyed it


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I did keep my promise of updating soon. Yay.

George was shaking with rage as he put his phone down. Anger at the police for seemingly not caring, anger at himself for not going with them. While a good amount of what he felt was anger, there was also fear and worry. What if they couldn't find Alexander? What if something happened to the boy? He could get hurt or-  
No. He had to think positively. Most of the time, they'd find find the missing within 24 hours. They'd find Alexander and they'd go home, it would be fine.   
George headed towards the exit, holding his car keys tightly in his hands. They had to find him, he thought. They were going to find him.   
\-----------------------------------------  
When Alexander woke up he felt better. The sun on his skin feeling nice, however, he was still hungry. Alexander pushed himself up with his crutch. What Alexander did not take into account was that the bank was wet and muddy. He fell hard, landing on a rock with a yelp. He laid there for a second. Well this was going to be difficult. He went to grab for his crutch when he noticed blood on his arm. As he pushed himself up carefully, Alexander looked at his arm. A large gash went down it. He looked at the rock, there was blood smeared on the rock as well.   
Suddenly Alexander's arm began to hurt. He bit his lip. Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry. Boys don't-  
the tears began to fall. He took a gaspy breath as he walked towards the water. If he was in the water there was no evidence of him crying. He would just look wet. He's not crying he's just wet, that's it.   
Alexander walked in until he was waist deep before walking down the small stream, his crutch placed awkwardly under his his arm pit. This was fine. He could deal, he just needed to stop crying, he needed to act like a boy.   
\---------------------------------—------

By the time George arrived there were a more police, he noticed that they had a search dog too. Good, they were taking this seriously, George thought as he got out of the car. He headed towards the building, seeing that Martha was inside.   
"George!" Martha's arm went around his neck once he walked into the front lobby.   
"Martha are you okay? Have they found anything?"  
"They're about to send someone out with the dog" the officer Martha had been standing with walked over.   
"He's got a good nose, he'll find Alex" the officer said almost bored. George recognised the voice as the man he'd been talking to earlier. He glanced at the officers name tag.   
"He goes by Alexander, I'd rather you call my son by his name"   
"Fine, Alexander will be fine" Officer Robertson said.   
Soon enough the police were sent out to find Alexander, the dog quickly found Alexander's scent. Officer Robertson remained with the Washington's as they waited for them to come back with Alexander.   
After about an hour a few of the search team returned. One of the officers walked into the building, "sir we found something"  
"What did you find?" George got up as Robertson spoke.   
"The dog sir, Hazy followed his scent up until a stream. There was blood, but we lost it now"  
George froze at that word. Blood. Alexander was hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are being followed by dogs, you can go into the water and go down a while and the dog won't be able to track your scent. Runaway slaves used to do that. I was thinking that it'd be too fast to find Alexander so I had to extend it somehow


	14. Chapter 14

Alexander climbed onto bank as he felt the tears dry. There, no evidence of him ever crying, he just looked wet. The cold autumn air hit the him with a blow. It hadn't been this cold before, when did it get cold? He wrapped his arms around himself before continuing further into the woods.   
As Alexander walked, he heard a noise out in front of him. He froze. Alexander slowly lifted his head to see what it was.   
He was gratefully surprised to see a deer. Smaller than the ones he'd seen back in New York and Massachusetts but nonetheless big compared to him. He watched as the creature moved past him, heading towards the stream. The gap between Alexander and the deer was so small he felt he could almost touch it.   
He watched the deer in awe for a few minutes before a snap of a branch startled both Alexander and the deer. The deer ran, jumping over the brook as Alexander began to shake. What could it be? Could they have found him? No, he wasn't going back. No way was he going back. Alexander turned and moved as quickly as he could, away from the brook and away from the sound.   
\------------------------------------------  
"What do you mean, blood?" Asked Martha, her eyes widening.   
"There wasn't a lot, ma'am. It looked like he might've fell or something"  
"So," George began, "you saw blood. You lost his trail and you're back here. Why are you back?"  
The officers eyes widen, "well we had to check in. Make sure you knew what is going on"   
George saw white at those words, "he's HURT and you're here here to check in?! Don't you have a walkie talkie or something you can use, man! My god, I'm starting to think none of you CARE!"  
"Mr. Washington he was following protocol. Nothing more" Robertson said, failing to calm George down.   
"I don't want to see your face again unless you have my boy, understand?" The other officers eyes widen as he nods.   
"George calm down. Getting angry isn't going to make finding Alexander easier" Martha grabbed her husbands arm as she spoke to him. George sighed as he looked at Martha. She was right, he knew she was but that didn't make this less frustrating.   
"Gilbert is already home from school, why don't you go pick up Aaron and John? They'd much rather see you than take the bus" George silently nodded as Martha spoke.   
"I'll keep you updated on everything," she continued. "I promise George."   
George started towards his car, hoping they'd find Alexander by night fall.   
\-----------------------------------------  
It was getting dark by the time Alexander decided to stop. He was cold, hungry, and scared. It hasn't occurred to him just how dark the forest would get. He looked around before spotting and big enough tree to lay against.   
The water that had been on his coat and pants had dried not long again and he still felt cold. The fall was chillier here than he thought it'd be. As he lay against the tree, eyes close the cold just kept coming. He let this cold wash over him like a wave. He felt his breathing slow and thought nothing of it, assuming he was falling asleep. In sleep, he'd hopefully feel safe. He lay like that until a sudden heat surrounded him.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time he got the call, George could barely focus on what he was doing. After picking up John and Aaron, he brought them back to the house and helped them with their homework. Despite the calm face he showed the three boys he was freaking out through the whole afternoon. Martha would spend texts every hour saying what was going on.   
It was before dinner when one of the boys finally asked. George had made them frozen pizza, when the boys came down for dinner John frowned, "why are we having pizza? I thought Martha was going to make pulled pork"  
George looked at the young boy. Martha had promised him pulled pork, John's favourite meal, sometime last week. He knew that he had been looking forward to it. George could make it, he just wasn't in the right mind frame to do it. "I'm sorry John, we just could not make it today"  
"Why?" George cringed as John asked him that. Lafayette and Aaron were listening too, watching George.   
"Papa where is maman? And Alexander? They should be here for dinner" shit. George looked between the three boys.   
"Why don't we sit down and I'll explain it over dinner" the three exchanged glances before sitting down, Each grabbing a piece as they sat down.   
"So today, Martha took Alexander to meet a doctor" George began.   
"A doctor? Is Alexander sick?"   
"No Aaron, not in the way you'd think of it. The doctor is a therapist. That's someone you talk to to help" he paused, "to help make you happier."  
"Why isn't Alexander happy?" George looked at John as he spoke.   
"He was hurt in many bad ways. He still thinks about it and it makes him sad"  
"Papa, are Alexander and Maman still at the therapist?"  
"Alexander told the therapist something that made her worry that someone might get hurt. So they had to call the police and tell them" George saw Lafayette's eyes widen as he spoke, "well Alexander. He got scared. He thought he'd done something wrong, which he had not."  
"Papa?"  
"Yes Gilbert?"  
"Is Alexander missing?"   
George looked at his oldest for a few seconds before he spoke, "yes. Alexander is missing"  
Almost immediately Lafayette jumped up, "why are we here? We should be looking for Alexander!"  
"There's people looking for him, professionals Gilbert. Martha is helping them"  
Lafayette turned towards his adoptive father, "why aren't we? Why did you wait so long to tell us!"  
"I didn't know how to tell you, I was planning on it. I just-" George sighed. Lafayette was glaring at George now, pure anger in his eyes.   
"You just?"  
"I didn't want you to worry"  
"We should be worried! Our BROTHER is missing, papa!"  
George heard a small whimper, causing him to turn his head. John was staring at the two wide eyed and on the verge of tears. Aaron meanwhile was watching Lafayette and George in a stunned silence. Lafayette did not seem to notice.  
"It'd be terrible if we weren't worried!-"  
"Gilbert please"  
"No! I want-"  
"DAMN IT, GILBERT" George snapped, looking back at the 12 year old. Lafayette's eyes widen, George never rose his voice.   
"You're upsetting John, Gilbert."  
Lafayette looked at the boys, his eyes softening at the look on his face, "oh mon dieu. John I'm sorry"  
He walked over to where John was next to George. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry John"  
"As am I John" George looked at Aaron and Lafayette, "why don't you go upstairs?"  
Aaron opened his mouth as if to protest, before rethinking and getting up. George watched the two boys go upstairs before getting out of his chair and bending down so he was at johns level.   
"I'm sorry son, i didn't mean to scare you" John stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.   
"It's okay. You didn't mean it," his voice was barely a mumble.   
"No it wasn't, we shouldn't have been arguing. I should have told you earlier"  
"You swore"  
"I shouldn't have done that either" John looked up at him.   
"Swearing isn't allowed"  
"That's true, I'll be honest with Martha and tell her"  
"Really?"  
"I promise"  
"Then I guess it's okay" George shook his head.   
"No John it isn't. I shouldn't have in the first place" John sniffled as he looked at George. "As my apology to you, would you like one of the cookies?"   
John nodded eagerly. "Can I get the jar down?"  
"Of course" George picked up John hoisting him up on to his shoulders so he could reach the cabinet where they were kept. As John reached for the jar, George's phone went off.   
George glanced at the caller ID. It was Martha. he answered it, holding onto John's leg with his other hand.   
"Hello?"  
"George! They've found him!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short but I think I'm gonna post the next one within the next day.

"What!?" George almost dropped John, catching him before he fell and setting him on the ground.   
"They've found him! I just heard it over the walkie talkies, they're bringing him back" George felt relief wash over him at these words. Alexander was saved.   
"Do they know what condition he's in?"  
"I don't know, George. All I know is that they've found him and he's alive"  
"Alright. I'll bring the boys over. See you soon"   
"See you" George walked towards the stairs before calling up.  
"Boys, we're going out. They've found Alexander"  
\-----------------------------------------  
Warmth. That's what Alexander felt. Warmth that reminded him of being on the beaches of St. Croix, following James around and playing in the sand as they waited for their mother to finish working. Then they would go home and eat supper together. Alexander smiled at these thoughts, before America, before the storm.   
Alexander noticed there were voices. Nothing he could make out, but he could hear talking.   
The warmth became more prominent as the voices became clearer. One voice stuck out to Alexander. A woman, talking softly to him.   
"You're safe, Alexander. Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around."   
This had to be his mother. Nothing else made sense, they were together again. He moved towards this voice.   
"Mama.."


	17. Chapter 17

"Mama.."   
Martha looked at the small boy in her arms. They'd found him, he was cold and wet but they'd found him.   
Martha was sitting in the back of an ambulance, Alexander wrapped in a blanket as she held him. She'd been told he was just cold, besides for the cut on his arm which they had wrapped in a bandage, nothing had been hurt. She was fine. He was safe. And he'd just need to get home, into some dry clothes. He'd be fine.   
Martha looked up as a large SUV pulled up. It had to be George. She watched as George got out of the car, heading to the back to open the door to get John out of his buster seat while Aaron and Lafayette got out the other side. The four of them quickly headed over to where Martha sat with Alexander.   
"Is he okay?" Aaron spoke as he and Lafayette ran over to Martha.   
"He'll be alright. He just needs to rest" Martha gently kissed Alexander's forehead as George and John walked up. She handed him to George as he asked to see him. He sat down next to Martha staring at the small boy.   
"Whys there bandaging on his arm?" John asked, going to stand between Lafayette and Aaron.   
"They think he fell on some rock, it scratched up his arm but he'll health" Martha explained, "that's what the blood was from, George"   
She looked at him as she spoke. He was staring down at Alexander silent. A wrinkle had formed on his brow. he seemed to not have heard him, more focused on the boy.   
"Shouldn't we wake him up" Martha looked back at Lafayette as he spoke. A worried looked was plastered across his face.   
"No, he needs some rest. We should be heading home soon though. George?" George looked up this time, meeting Martha's eyes.   
"Yeah. Martha do you want to drive? I can sit in the back with him, Gilbert can sit in the front" Lafayette let out a small 'woot' as Martha nodded.   
They headed back to the car, George getting into the way back with Alexander, John and Aaron in the middle. The ride home was uneventful, Alexander remained asleep through the drive.  
When they got home, Martha told the three boys to go get ready for bed as George brought Alexander to his room. He set the boy down on the bed, blanket beneath him. Alexander still had the dirty, damp clothes on. George pulled out some pyjamas setting them on the bed before starting to get Alexander undressed.   
As he began to undress him, Alexander began to stir, slowly opening his eyes.   
Alexander was no long back on the island with his mother and James. He looked up to see Mr. Washington taking off his pants.   
Washington was taking off his pants. Alexander began to shake as he let out a small whine. Washington looked at him before pulling his hands away.  
"Shh, Alexander you're safe. I was just changing you. Do you want to do it?"  
Alexander stared at Washington, eyes wide. He didn't trust the man, but he didn't feel as though he could. He felt heavy.   
_This is a dream_ , he thought.  _It's got to be, it's just a dream. Whatever happens is not real, it'll happen and then I'll wake up and mama and James will be there._ He shook his head slowly. Washington smiled at him as he continued, helping Alexander out of his clothes and into the soft pyjamas. He then helped him under the covers, kissing his forehead as Alexander stared at George.   
"Good night, my boy"


	18. Chapter 18

When Alexander woke up, he was still warm. He could feel the comforter over him and the thin sheet under his arm. He slowly pushed himself up, letting out a small whine at the pain he felt throughout his body. Why was he in pain? Alexander looked around his room, taking it in as he remembered what had happened last night. That was bad. Really bad. Alexander looked down at himself, he was going to get in trouble, he knew it. Any minute one of the Washington's would come through the door and punish him. Tell him that he was getting sent away. He'd never be able to see John or Lafayette or Aaron again. He sat in his bed, silent. Listening for when they'd come in, but there was no noise. Strange, Aaron and John had to be getting ready for school. It's only Thursday, there was clearly gonna be school. Alexander sat there, listening for any sort of noise. Nothing. He began to worry, what if they were hurt. What if something had happened. Alexander had to do something. But he was scared. He could get hurt, whatever it was could still be out there. It could be one of the Washington's or a monster or worse. But what about Lafayette or Aaron or John? They would need his help. John's arm was still broken. He had to help John. It took a few minutes but Alexander got himself out of bed, grabbing his crutch. Alexander walked slowly towards the door, pausing to take a deep breath before walking out into the hall. There was no one in the hall. Alexander headed down the hall, he looked into John's room. Gone. Aaron's next, also gone. Then Lafayette's, he was gone too. He went towards the end of the hall, where the staircase was. He stopped at the top as he heard some music being softly played, the sound coming from the kitchen. He listened as sounds of movement came from there too. He stood, frozen to his spot as he listened to the noises. After what could've been a million years to Alexander, Mrs. Washington walked out of the room. A surprised look on her face. "Alexander!"


End file.
